Fuck Destiny
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day!


Jaune had no idea what brought him to the edge of the Manta. He saw Ruby staring down the Leviathan's open mouth! That when he saw the light…

The blinding white consumed everything he saw…

He took a deep breath and when he released it he was staring at an orange sky? Odd, it was barely midday when they saw the leviathan.

"Jaune?" A voice asked.

No…

He slowly turned his head and saw a tail of scarlet. He jumped up and stared down at her surprised face. It was just as he remembered. Her heart shaped face with carved emerald irises. He drank in every detail not knowing if this was a dream.

"What?" He managed to say.

"I-I asked if you believed in destiny." Pyrrha repeated.

Jaune thought about what he said that day, and about the outcome. Then he thought about the past eight months and all the bullshit he learned. He clenched his fist and growled, shocking Pyrrha.

"Fuck Destiny." He finally said.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha jumped up, this wasn't like him at all.

"No!" He defied, "Fate, Destiny, God's Plan they're all a bunch of lies to keep us in line! You wanna know what's real? People. Families. WE shape our destiny. WE hold the hammer AND chisel to carve our own way. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves. Right now, Pyrrha what do you want?"

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked still dumbfounded, "I-I want to be a huntress."

"Don't think about it!" Jaune shook his head, "Forget about the tournament, forget about school, right now what does your heart want?"

"YOU!" She blurted out, "You're kind and sweet and you never give up no matter how much the odds are stacked against you and I want to throw you down and have lots of sex and babies!" She slammed her hands over her mouth when she said that last part.

Jaune blinked, he had expected the first bit…

Before she could correct herself, Jaune pulled her into his arms, and pressed his lips against hers. Pyrrha's skin turned red so fast it put a cheetah to shame. Her eyes wanted to jump out of her skull, but she closed her eyelids and melted in his arms.

"Let's do it." Jaune whispered as he broke the kiss.

A pink cloud burst from her head.

"N-Now?" She looked around, "I-I d-didn't mean now-now…"

Jaune chuckled, "Let's save THAT for later, but no, run away with me."

"What?" Pyrrha gasped reality coming back to her.

Jaune dropped to one knee and held her hands, "I've seen a world without you Pyrrha." He began to tear up, "I need you. I-I can't go on without you."

Pyrrha thought she could handle anything the world threw at her. The maidens shook her to her foundation, but seeing Jaune like this broke her. Seen a world without her? Did he finally unlock his semblance? Was he able to see into the future? The way he trembled and held her hands, seeing wasn't accurate enough, he must have experienced life without her…or worse a life where she was taken from him.

"Okay." She whispered.

Jaune's head shot up, she cupped his cheeks in her hands, and her thumbs wiped away his tears. She brought him back to his feet and lightly pressed her lips back to his.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Let's leave this place behind." Pyrrha threw off Milo and Akouo, "But we have to do it in style."

"Oh?" Jaune was surprised seeing this side of her.

"But first…" Pyrrha motioned back to the dormitory, "THAT is happening right now."

Jaune wasn't given time to argue as the Champion dragged him away.

…_Meanwhile…_

"Alright!" Dr. Oobleck spoke over the intercom, "It is now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!"

"Mercury?" Ruby gasped when she saw him step in front of her to block her path.

"It looks like our first contender is Penny Polendina from Atlas!" Professor Port announced.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"And her opponent will be…" Port paused for dramatic effect, "Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!"

Mercury smirked. Ruby looked down trying to figure out the plan, she looked back up horrified.

"Oooh." Mercury stroked his chin, "Polarity vs Metal. That could be bad."

Ruby reached for Crescent Rose, only to grab a pocket of air. She was screwed, she saw Mercury fight earlier. She timidly raised her fists knowing she would have to run away. He dropped into a stance with his damn smirk never leaving.

"Uhhh…" Port's voice echoed, "Will Pyrrha Nikos please report to the arena!"

"Huh?" Mercury straightened out. He ignored Ruby and ran outside. She did the same through the door she came in from. Both stared slack jawed at Penny standing by herself. Then she saw Pyrrha and Jaune holding hands walking onto the arena.

"Sorry I'm late!" Pyrrha announced.

The crowd simultaneously gasped when they watched Jaune drop to one knee. A hush fell over the arena, even the staff leaned forward with anticipation as Jaune pulled out a small box.

"Pyrrha Nikos…" Jaune's voice echoed through the arena, "Will you marry me?"

Everyone was so far on the edge of their seats the chair was no longer relevant.

"YES!" She screamed slipping the ring onto her finger.

The crowd erupted with cheer the sound barrier surely broke. In the alleys of Mountain Glenn, the grimm looked toward the arena and could feel the positive energy radiating from it and growing larger by the second. They hissed and retreated further into the desolated city. A dragon deep within the heart of the mountain closed its eyes and returned to its eternal slumber.

"No…" Cinder watched from a nearby rooftop, "NO! NO! NO!"

"Uhhh, Adam?" A white fang lieutenant watched the arena footage, "I'm thinking the attack is off…"

"I have a sinking feeling you're right." Adam watched an ursa try to run away from the arena in its cage.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"Withdrawal." Adam sighed rubbing the back to his head, "Let's meet up with Sienna in Mistral. Combine our numbers with hers, and plan for the Haven attack."

"I got twenty bucks that says they have the wedding there and the attack is canceled again." A white fang grunt jabbed another with his elbow.

"I'll take that action." He bumped fists with the other.

"Don't you put that evil on me Perkins!" Adam groaned, "I'll eat my own sword if that fucking happens…"

"Ozpin?" Glynda asked stepping into his office.

"I wasn't expecting that…" Ozpin scratched his head, "The grimm are retreating. So, we win?"

"Yay?" Ironwood was just as confused.

"Um?" Penny raised her hand, "What about the fight?"

"Oh." Pyrrha slumped before she got an idea. She walked over to Penny grabbed her wrist and made her lightly tap Pyrrha's cheek, "Ow! I forfeit! You win! Good luck with the rest of the tournament!"

Jaune picked her up bridal style, turned on his heel, and began walking out with his fiancé. As they were walking out Nora had jumped out of her seat, onto the stadium floor, and bumrushed the young couple. Ren decided to take the stairs.

"Winner is Penny Polendina!" Dr. Oobleck announced, "And congratulations to Mr. Arc and the soon-to-be Mrs. Arc!"

…_Eight Months Later…_

"Hey Adam…" a white fang grunt said in between cackles, "Take a look."

"What is it?" Adam took the newspaper from him, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

He threw the paper behind him in a fit of rage. The newspaper landed on the floor with the headline reading: "Mistral Champion Full Moon Wedding to take place at Haven Academy."

"Bon appetite!" The grunt began rolling on the floor holding his sides uncontrollably.

…

**This came to me one day when I was bored. I couldn't help myself. **

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**Would've posted it sooner but work got in the way.**


End file.
